Violations (episode)
Several crew members suffer violent hallucinations and comas as alien researchers visit the ship. Summary Teaser :"Captain's log, stardate 45429.3. While on a mapping survey, we are conveying a delegation of Ullians to Kaldra IV. These telepathic historians conduct their research by retrieving long-forgotten memories." Three Ullians, Inad, Tarmin, and Tarmin's son Jev have come on board. Interviewing Keiko O'Brien in Ten Forward, Tarmin probes her memory of a cup, which she knows is important but whose context she cannot recollect. With his help, Keiko remembers that it was used by her Obachan to wash brushes used in calligraphy. She thanks the Ullians for the pleasant memory. Tarmin attempts to persuade Dr. Crusher to undergo the probe, but is reminded by Jev that they are not to probe people without permission. Act One Data and Geordi La Forge discuss the nature of memory. Later, at a dinner for the Ullians with the senior staff, Tarmin describes the Ullians' project to build an archive of memories from many worlds, calling his group "archaeologists of the mind." However, he is stymied by the staff's refusal to undergo the procedure. He embarrasses his son with an anecdote of quickly retrieving a memory that Jev could not. Piqued, Jev leaves the dinner. Counselor Troi follows him, and sympathizes with him about overbearing parents. She then returns to her quarters. But while getting ready for bed, she has flashes of memory about a romantic encounter with Commander Riker. The memory turns unpleasant when he begins to force himself on her - and then turns into Jev, who also appears elsewhere in the room. She then falls into a coma. Act Two :"Captain's log, stardate 45430.9. Counselor Troi has fallen into a deep coma. After a thorough examination, Dr. Crusher has been unable to find signs of illness or infection." In sickbay, Dr. Crusher and Dr. Martin are examining Troi and bringing Riker and Picard up to date on her condition. They cannot identify the cause of the coma, standard revival techniques have failed, and Dr. Crusher does not want to attempt anything else without identifying the cause. Riker goes to speak with Jev, who reacts with a certain hostility to the questions Riker poses regarding his whereabouts and the speculations about a Ullian cause for the coma. But he consents to an examination. Riker goes to sickbay to see Deanna and speaks with her, hoping she can hear him despite the coma. He is exhausted and emotional; Dr. Crusher tells him to get some sleep. Back in his quarters, he, like Deanna, experiences flashes of memory. He is in main engineering during a containment breach; he must order the closure of the emergency door, trapping an officer inside. A colleague of hers angrily accuses him of killing her; this officer turns into Jev. When Picard tries to contact Riker, he does not respond; Worf, investigating, finds him unconscious. Act Three :"Medical log, stardate 45431.7. Commander Riker is the second officer who has fallen into an unexplained coma. I have examined the Ullians and ruled out the possibility that they are carrying a harmful organism." Crusher has found an electropathic residue in the thalamus – the memory center – of both Troi and Riker. This suggests Iresine syndrome, but that condition is ruled out because the two patients are not showing decreased histamine levels. Worf suggests quarantining the Ullians, but Picard says no. When spoken to by Picard, Tarmin reacts with shock to the notion that the Ullians could cause the comas. Inad, however, agrees to such monitoring for the next morning. In the meantime, Dr. Crusher scans Keiko, who does not show any unusual signs, not even the electropathic residue that the others present; and Geordi searches for agents that can cause electropathic residue, finding nothing aboard the Enterprise. Beverly continues to research Iresine syndrome; but as she works, she experiences the same memory flashes. In her case, she sees Picard accompanying her in a morgue to see the body of her husband Jack. Picard turns into Jev, as does Jack – horrifyingly opening his eyes. When La Forge comes to deliver his report, he finds her in a coma. As La Forge and Data report the incident to Captain Picard, he orders Data to investigate the other planets that the Ullians have visited for unexplained comas. He also decides to restrict the Ullians to their quarters, though La Forge questions the effectiveness of this measure on telepaths. They are interrupted by the news that Troi has awakened. In sickbay, she reports that she cannot remember the circumstances of falling into the coma. The Ullians react with irritation to being asked to stay in their quarters; even Inad reacts, asking for permission to help clear their name by conducting a memory search on Troi. Data and La Forge have not found any unexplained comas in their search; the Nel system has yet to report. However, La Forge suggests seeking cases of Iresine syndrome, thinking that it might have been misdiagnosed. Indeed, two cases of Iresine syndrome turn up on Hurada III while the Ullians were present. Troi agrees to the memory search, which Jev conducts. She revisits the memory that provoked her coma – but this time, Jev is replaced in her memory by Tarmin. Act Four :"Captain's log, stardate 45433.2. We have set a course for Starbase 440 where the Ullians will disembark and return home." Jev apologizes to Picard for Tarmin's behavior and offers the support of the Ullian legal system. Although Picard says the Federation has no law against memory invasion, the Ullians do and the penalty is severe, even though the practice has been unheard of for centuries. Picard notes that Tarmin is maintaining his innocence. Meanwhile, Data and La Forge receive a transmission from the Nel system, reporting unexplained comas. Tarmin is cleared when they discover that he was on the Ullian homeworld at the time (stardates 45321 and 45323). Jev goes to visit Troi in her quarters to apologize. As he does so, however, he begins to make alarming remarks about her beauty. Abruptly, she starts to have the flashes of her previous memory. She realizes it was actually him in the memory, not Tarmin, and fights back physically. He throws her across the room, but Worf, Data, and two security officers burst in and overpower him. Data tells Troi they have discovered that Jev, not Tarmin, was the only Ullian present at all the incidents of coma. The situation resolved, Tarmin promises the assistance of Ullian physicians. No incidences of this form of rape have occurred in over 300 years, since a dark time in Ullian history was resolved. Picard notes that, although Earth experienced such times and is now peaceful, Humans, like Ullians, each carry the seed of violence within them. Memorable quotes "Klingons do not allow themselves to be...probed." : - Worf "I've heard doctors say that even when someone's in a coma, they may be able to hear when people talk to them... that it might even help stimulate the brain and speed the healing. In fact, I think you did that for me once, when I was in pretty bad shape." :- Will Riker, making a reference to "But I think no one can deny that the seed of violence remains within each of us. We must recognise that, because that violence is capable of consuming each of us, as it consumed your son." :- Capitan Picard, last line of the episode Background * The story originated from the initial outline for . * The concept of telepathic rape is seen again in with Counselor Troi once again the target. * The writing staff created memory flashbacks for every major character before Troi, Riker and Beverly were chosen. One involved Ro's actions on Garon II. Another involving Geordi's traumatic childhood experience of a fire was used by Joe Menosky in (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * This is the only episode of either The Next Generation or Deep Space Nine in which Rosalind Chao appears as Keiko O'Brien where Colm Meaney, who played her husband Miles, does not. * Dr. Crusher refers to the thalamus as "the part of the cerebral cortex involved in memory function." However, the thalamus is not part of the cerebral cortex and is not considered vital to most memory processes. * This is the first episode to be produced following creator and executive producer Gene Roddenberry's death. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 56, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.4, . * As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Ben Lemon as Jev * David Sage as Tarmin * Rick Fitts as Martin * Eve Brenner as Inad Co-Stars * Doug Wert as Jack Crusher * Craig Benton as Davis * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace References bilenium; chrysimite; dardilion; ferrazene; Genton; Gentonian trade wars; hot chocolate; Hurada III; Hurada system; hylanatine; Iresine Syndrome; Kaldra IV; Kaldra system; manzene; Maxia sector; medical database four-delta-one; Melina II; Melina system; Nel III; Nel system; nilizene; obachan; poker; Sector 22139; ''Stargazer'', USS; Taylor Hospital; telepathic memory invasion; tarrisite; Ullians Other references Arce, Dolores; Arnold, Richard; Balder, Richard; Berman, Rick; Blackman, Bob; Braga, Brannon; Brownfield, Dick; Charnock Jr., Ed; Chess, Joe; Chronister, Richard; Conley, Tom; Curry, Dan; D'Angelo, Dick; Dean, Doug; Fatjo, Lolita; Fitzgerald, Kim; Fukai, Arlene; Genovese, Cosmo; Gluckstern, Cheryl; Gray Municipality; Howard, Merri; Hutzel, Gary; Jacobson, Phil; James, Richard; Johnson, Ralph; Julian, Heidi; Kunz, Carol; Lauritson, Peter; Livingston, David; Legato, Rob; Longo, Joe; Magdaleno, Jim; Martinez, Terri; McKnight, Scott; Mees, Jim; Menosky, Joe; Moore, Ron; Moore, Tom; Neskoromny, Andy; Nesterowicz, John; Nielsen, Louise; Neuss, Wendy; Over, Ernie; Overdiek, Diane; Peets, Bill; Piller, Michael; Purser, Tom; Ramirez, Maricella; Roddenberry, Gene; Rosenfeld, Wendy; Rossi, Dave; Rowe, Rick; Rush, Marvin; Russo, Charlie; Sepulveda, Fernando; Shimizu, Suzi; Simmons, Adele; Sims, Alan; Smothers, Waverly; Smutko, Al; Sordal, Bob; Speckman, Gary; Starbase 32; Sternbach, Rick; Stillwell, Eric; Stradling, Michael; Stuart, George Jr.; Takemura, David; Taylor, Jeri; Thomas, Cari; Thoms, Bill; Thorne, Rich; Thorpe, Jim; Wiemer Medical Facility; Wiltz, Murphy; Wright, Herb; Wright, Edmond; Yacobian, Brad |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Geistige Gewalt es:Violations nl:Violations